1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to elastic fluid turbomachines, and particularly, to a system for cooling and sealing gas turbine stator and rotor blade structures and discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention as filed is generally related to an earlier filed application by the same inventor and assigned to the same assignee and is U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,605. This application presents a complementary system for cooling and also sealing gas turbine stator blades and rotor discs.
As gas turbines are required to operate with motive or working gases at high temperatures for increased performance, there is a greater demand for higher cooling fluid efficiency and more efficient employment of compressors that supply the cooling fluid as well as the motive fluid.